


to paint a poem

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: She's a rainbow.





	to paint a poem

She has the presence of royalty in purple, a compassionate and commanding queen—even commonsensical, absurd as that may sound to anyone who isn't intimately familiar (as he is) with her crazy awesome. Cerulean and midnight (she is his sun and stars) and sapphire (priceless as such jewels are, he prefers looking into her eyes) can only enhance her beauty. They were green kids together (green is _his_ color, where black is _theirs_ ) but they have outgrown that, grown together as oak and linden, and he cannot help but follow her as a sunflower the sun; he would shower her with gold if she had the slightest wish for it. She has transformed and illuminated him (it's kind of hilarious, actually, that of the pair of them _he_ is the one who doesn't need an explanation of the symbolism of orange in Confucianism and Buddhism), and (she claims) he her, which latter he still only half believes.

He loves her best as he saw her first: courageous and passionate in red.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](http://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
